


[Archive] Headcanons/Meme Fills

by lightonthesea (crescenttwins)



Category: Code Geass, Durarara!!, Eyeshield 21, Tales of Zestiria, The Last Remnant, Tokyo Ghoul, 蒼穹のファフナー | Fafner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/lightonthesea
Summary: A short collection of headcanons from Tumblr (rip) and 3sentence meme fills fromTwitter!Chapters are organized by fandom (see chapter titles), and will be updated with new fills! :)





	1. Code Geass (3sentences)

**Author's Note:**

> Short tidbits that I want to keep track of-- or who lost their home when I deleted my Tumblr... <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Suzalulu, MDZS   
2 - Suzalulu, Kim Possible   
3 - Suzalulu, Knight/Prince   
4 - Suzalulu, blind date  
5 - SuzaEuphy, ocean

  1. **Suzalulu, MDZS**  
  
There was a ghost in the complex that the Kururugi Clan claimed as their primary residence; Suzaku would have called it slander, a slight against their clan's honor if not for the evidence before him. The ghost sat at the top of the hill, shadows clinging to his form and obscuring his face: but his clothes and the red blooming at his waist were distinctive enough for Suzaku to name him. Suzaku tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword, whispered, "Why are you here?"  
  

  2. **Suzalulu, Kim Possible**  
  
"I don't _understand_ you," Suzaku grits out, dodging a kick from one of Zero's minions, "you could easily have had the upper hand if you had taken that girl hostage."  
  
"Shame on you," Zero scolds him, "thinking I would be low enough to kidnap someone in a wheelchair-- I have _morals_."  
  
"But not enough to fight me unless I'm outnumbered twenty to one by your Black Knights," Suzaku mutters, and isn't surprised when Zero doesn't respond.  
  

  3. **Suzalulu, Knight/Prince**  
  
All things told, Lelouch is a terrible knight in the traditional sense: a brilliant tactician, certainly; an excellent and inoffensive diplomat; but terrible in physical confrontations. Case in point: Suzaku hefts Lelouch over his shoulder, armor and all, when the gunfire starts; grabs the ledge and jumps the stairs before the terrorists can find them. "You," he says, when they are safely out of the compromised castle and he is removing his crown to hide in a luggage bag, "need to go through basic training again when this is over."  
  

  4. **Suzalulu, blind date**  
  
His blind date is not what Suzaku would have expected his father to pick for him: male, for starters, and so terribly Britannian that Suzaku can spot the bouquet of roses before he even sits down.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," he says, accepts the flowers and puts them aside, waits for the menus to come and rescue them from awkward small-talk.  
  
"So what did you do to piss off your father," the Britannian returns, and Suzaku chokes on his tea.  
  

  5. **SuzaEuphy, ocean  
  
**The sting of saltwater air on Suzaku's blistered palms is painful, made worse with his constant rowing: seeking out the rumored island of merpeople is starting to look more like a fool's errand than an order from the upper brass. A flash of pink in his peripheries: he thrusts his harpoon into the water, hoping to replenish his dwindling food stores with some of the strange coral-pink fish that seem to constantly approach boats in this area. Disappointingly, the harpoon comes back empty except for what looks like a long, thin string of pink fiber twisted into it's barbs; he frees with a grumble and a hungry stomach.


	2. Durarara!! (HCs)

There’s a game the Yellow Scarves play where they find things around town to show to Kida. It’s easy, in a way, because Kida is still new to Ikebukuro and is a country boy at heart. Once they’ve gathered enough they’ll wander around town in a gang, surreptitiously watching Kida’s reactions to determine who the winner is. They’re so pleased to show him strange art and shoppes, bizarre museums and urban myths, that they never notice Kida’s caught on.

Kida has a game of his own: guessing who picked out  _ this _ particular attraction. He never asks if he’s right; he never has to, the answer apparent on their faces when he peeks backwards with a grin across his face.

\--  
  


I imagine that Kida and Mikado were pretty similar sizes growing up, and a lot of Mikado’s clothes would end up migrating to Kida’s closet over time. To combat this, I feel like Mikado’s mother would have him bring back an article of clothing every time he visited. 

"What did you get today, Mikado? Did you get the dress shirt you needed?“ 

”…No, but I got my favorite jacket back!“ 

And Kida would figure out their game and lure Mikado over with promises of returned clothing. Mikado would know that Kida figured him out but would go with it anyway, because it was like an open invitation to hang out.

\--

Mikado thinks about pain like people are characters in a game. It hurts, of course, but people will get over it to overcome their greatest challenges and sometimes it is simply necessary to keep the peace. It’s the thing that makes him a good gang leader, and also the reason he’ll jump into fights without thinking, lost in the grand drumbeat playing in his own head.

\--  
  


After Saki, Kida becomes hyper aware of women in distress, and the first time he defends Anri from that pervy teacher he realizes that he needs more data to protect. And Kida didn’t become the head of the Yellow Scarves because he was shy or meek, so that’s that.

Kida isn’t naive enough to think he can save girls from every perv, but he can do his best in the situations he sees.

\--

When Kida enters high school, he confesses to the girls who look like they aren’t certain of their place in the world. He wants to give them something, to let them know that they are beautiful and they belong here. He wants to anchor them to their youth, because they get it only once and it’s a waste to spend it suffering.

\--  
  


Mikado says he goes to Ikebukuro to meet new people and get a better education. The truth is that he misses his (best) friend, and the first time Kida mentioned his future high school, he had already been considering the transfer.

\--  
  


Kida doesn’t know who Mikado shared his first kiss with, but he isn’t going to ask; he hopes that mikado will tell him one day, but realizes that’s a weird thought to have.

Mikado knows that Saki was Kida’s first kiss, first relationship, first love; he doesn’t need to ask about it, because he knows what Kida looks like in love, and this is it. He doesn’t need any more than that.

\--

In public, Kida will grab his hand and laugh, loud and bright, as he babbles about anything. He’ll carry Mikado on his back, show him the best places in Ikebukuro.

In private, Kida is quieter, hesitant as they lace their fingers together. Mikado hums quietly as he squeezes their joined hands, and writes in another answer to the problem set. He wants their lips to slip together the same way their fingers do, but he can wait.

Kida is worth it.

\--

Kida is the Yellow Scarves boss but also their mascot; the members who have his phone number are his champions and lord it over the others.

(There may or may not be Kida trading cards.)

\--

Kida wears long sleeves because he freckles easily.

\--

The post Apocalyptic AU where the Color Gangs have each claimed districts where they own the resources, including the people there. Amongst these gangs is the Yellow Scarves, an up and coming group made of the orphans from the gang wars. Their leader, Masaomi Kida, is the Next Big Target of the Dollars, the assassination group known for their speed and anonymity. They could be anywhere.

With such a high profile target, the Dollars leader isn’t willing to give the job to just anyone else: Mikado Ryugamine decides to do the job himself. Except he finds out Masaomi Kida is the same kid who he once called his best friend, and suddenly he’s defending him from the very organization he created.

Spoiler : Mikado trips when they meet again, and Kida makes a quip about falling in love.

\--

When Mikado gets sick, he burritos and sleeps and sleeps and sleeps. If you don’t watch for it, he’ll call in sick and no one will be wiser until he’s washing his own sheets and cooking chicken soup. The school nurse knows he doesn’t fake it, when Mikado asks to be sent home.

When Masaomi gets sick, he gets so quiet that you have to keep watching to make sure he hasn’t disappeared while you weren’t looking. His throat is always raw when he’s sick, and you have to convince him that he’s sick or he won’t believe you. He’ll let the school nurse bandage his newest cut or scrape, but he dislikes thermometers and cold packs.

When they get sick together, much to their parents’ chagrin, Masaomi snuffles sadly and coughs at a warm burrito until Mikado absorbs him, and they sleep. These times Mikado doesn’t get up to cook for himself (although he does call them both in sick.)

Mikado is the best at Cards Against Humanity, to the surprise of their friends. He lets Kida drag him into games because Kida always laughs. (Kida always drags him into games because yes, it’s freaking hilarious, but also Mikado has this weird wall between him and his classmates and it’s only right to break it down.)

\--  
  


When he realizes that Mikado is coming and he’s still reeling from leaving the Yellow Scarves, Kida Googles things like “middle school hobbies” and “middle school hangouts in Ikebukuro”, because truthfully he’s not really sure what a normal middle school kid in Ikebukuro is like, anymore.

He certainly doesn’t feel like one.

\--

The coffee shop AU where Kida used to run the coolest coffee stand the school aged folk had ever seen until the Blue Squares Breakfast had started sabotaging it, beating up employees and threatening customers. So he closes down the shop for good until his friend Izaya introduces him to the mysterious Dollars Shipping Company, telling him that they can provide him the best coffee beans in the world for the cheapest price.

Spoiler: Mikado owns the Dollars Shipping Company and only finds out about this all when the cute blond boy he’s been /cough/crushingon/cough/ stops smelling like coffee when they have class together.

Spoiler 2: Izaya poisons the beans.

\--

Kida essentially runs Mikado around Ikebukuro trying to show him all of the cool things that would make him want to stay. Mikado thinks it’s great and all but it’s almost too much to see all at once.

So he settles for watching Kida instead, and along the way he notices that his childhood friend is as popular as ever, judging from all the people who acknowledge him. It’s a little lonely, but something he’s not unfamiliar with.

But Kida has never been selfish in his friendships. In contrast, Mikado always has, so he links fingers with Kida, casual, and watches all of Kida’s friends acknowledge this, too.

\--

Kida is a profoundly lonely person, and he draws people towards him because he understands and doesn’t try to justify it. He just wants a place that he (and others) could belong. That’s what made the Yellow Scarves different.

Like there are all these gangs that were created to fight against the establishment and scream at the entitled persons of society. And the yellow scarves was rooted in friendship, where they protected each other’s backs. That meant having a fellow member walk home their younger sisters after cram school while they were working. That meant carrying chicken soup across the city when one member was running a fever. And yeah, beating up bullies and protecting their playground.

And I bet at first there were a lot of people who judged Kida for his age, but he earned his title of boss the first time he bled for them, and every time they say it, they’re saying thank you.

\--

In contrast, Mikado was trolling when he started the dollars. And when the other admins left, it didn’t occur to him that he didn’t have bonds to the people is his group. The people in his group were not reflective of any aspect of him but one: anonymity.

They could be anyone. They could travel somewhere new and become a different person.

But they didn’t know him and he didn’t understand them, not really.

\--

Kida gets tangled in people he likes, a habit that hasn’t changed since he was young.

He drags Mikado behind him to the classroom as a child, unto neighborhood games, laughing all the while. He gets older, has different friends, starts lacing fingers with Saki and drowning in chaste kisses. Kida deafens the voice warning him about Izaya when Saki encouraged him to ask for help; instead he wraps his arms around her, happy to be there.

Saki slips away from his fingers and he drops all of the loose strands of friendship when he can’t look at them, sure that he’ll be alone now.

And then a torn up piece of string tugs his little finger, and Mikado is coming to Ikebukuro.

\--

Kida walks into Mikado’s house for the first time without asking permission, sits down on his floor and takes a nap. He says his homework is done, Mikado lets him be. Halfway through English, he pokes Kida for his help and other boy asks for a pen and his arm.

When Kida leaves, Mikado’s arm reads, “I AM A CUTE BOY. WANT TO GET A DRINK?” in English.

\--

Kida starts smiling without meaning it when he learns he is moving and needs to keep it a secret for a little while. He figures that if he smiles, no one will ever figure it out.

When he meets Mikado, fresh off the vacation, Mikado squints at him and gives him the other half of his Popsicle when the smile falters.

Friendship, to Kida, tastes faintly of grape.

\--

Kida’s not very good at lying– he gets kinda twisty and quiet, playing against his overly casual body language. So Mikado realizes pretty early on that something has changed when they get back from vacation.

He buys a Popsicle and stares at Kida until his face stops being weird. Then, when it looks like Kida’s about to try again or explain himself, he shoves the rest of his Popsicle in Kida’s mouth. He misses the first time, leaving a streak of sticky purple on Kida’s cheek. Oops.

\--

The first time Kida said boobylicious, he was 13 and hanging out with 17 year olds. He turned red and stammered, and the guys thought it was hilarious. He practiced it on his own after that, until he could say it to random girls and make it sound like a compliment.

The first time Mikado says boobylicious, his response is so nostalgic that Kida keeps saying it to make him squirm.

\--

Mikado always brings extra food in case Kida eats some: it’s been a habit since they were young and Kida was stealing curry over the edge of his plate. When he was young, he was told not to ask and he still doesn’t, not when Kida eats so voraciously.

Mikado is good at knowing when people don’t want to talk about things, and Kida doesn’t take food from anyone else.

\--

Kida probably was the popular kid, who would be the first to propose a game and the last to give up. He was probably also the first one to throw a punch in defense of others, and good at knowing when to back off.

Mikado, on the other hand, was probably someone that everyone knew but only as an attachment: you couldn’t hang out with Kida if you didn’t also play with the kid with the weird game name. And when he got in a fight, he would be the last one to start punching, but would always need to be pulled off the other kid by Kida. He’d be gasping and half crying and Kida would send him home while patting his back.

And the next day, Kida would always have more scrapes but the people they had been fighting would nod at them and apologize.

\--

When Kida leaves for the big city, Mikado discovers that his school friends are not really as close as he has felt them to be, not without Kida’s charm and bad jokes. He struggles a bit to find his place again, and in the end he finds more comfort in his friends online.

When finally Kida messages him with “What’s up my man? Just got the webs set up haha”, it takes Mikado 20 minutes to respond.

When he does, he writes “:)” and Kida fills up the screen with the story of the girl who was totally checking him out when he was moving boxes, all manly and stuff.

After that, it’s hard to care about classmates when his better friends are all online.

\--

Kida laughs like there’s a stone in his chest, rattling against his ribs and bringing fire to his lungs. He rasps and chortles and is terribly, wonderfully alive.

He doesn’t know how to laugh any other way, whether his world is rising from the sun, shining, or he’s falling into an abyss so vast he no longer sees the darkness.

\--

Kida and Mikado agree when they’re young that if they haven’t found a girl or guy they like by the time they’re 30 and stuff, they’ll get married and be even better bros for life.

Kida carries the promise under his skin, a reminder that he won’t be alone. Mikado lets the promise fan out, buried under a tiny part of him that still feels abandoned.

\--

I bet Kida used to be the kid who moves around a lot in his sleep, kicking people out of bed and muttering all the while. And while he was dead asleep during slumber parties, people would poke Mikado like ‘what the heck’ and he would just try to untangle Kida from whatever blanket trap he had gotten himself into and fall asleep on top of Kida in the process.

Kida would stop moving after that.

\--

Mikado says he goes to Ikebukuro to meet new people and get a better education. The truth is that he misses his (best) friend, and the first time Kida mentioned his future high school, he had already been considering the transfer.

\--

When Mikado thinks about it, he has always associated Kida with sunshine and laughter, band aids slapped over scrapes and adventure. It hasn’t changed since they were young.

\--

Kida initially stays in contact with Mikado because he’s a piece of home, connected via the Internet and memories. He continues because, somewhere along the way, he gets scared Mikado will forget him otherwise.


	3. Eyeshield 21 (3sentence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Hiruma & Kurita, fantasy au

  1. **Hiruma & Kurita, fantasy au**  
  
  
"Hey," says the angriest voice Kurita has heard in a long while, sharp edges from sharp teeth piercing his veil of sleep, "damn fatty, they said I have to _pray_ to you to show I'm sorry for stealing your offerings; fuck that."  
  
Kurita untangles himself from the stone that he's been napping in, peers down at a human that's worryingly thin and pointy but shines with _belief_ in a way he hasn't felt since long before he went to sleep.  
  
"God of kindness and inner strength," the human scoffs; Kurita likes him.


	4. The Last Remnant (3sentences)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,2,3 - david/rush, rush bound to david au

  1. **david/rush, rush bound to david (ver 1)**  
  
"I'll fight for you!" Rush says, a vow barely masked by his light tone and the lingering pat he delivers to David's back. His eyes are shining, turned towards the imagined battle, and the chronic ache that pervades David's body feels a bit more bearable. There are a great many things he would sacrifice for Rush's smile, David thinks, and leans to press his lips to the corner of it.  
  

  2. **david/rush, rush bound to david (ver 2)**  
  
They say that you know when it's about to end, when your soul stutters to a stop, traded too many times in too many battles. David doesn't believe it until he feels certainty lock in his chest, until he's learning forward to brush his lips against Rush's ear and say, "You'll have to make this one count."  
  
Rush buries a hand in David's hair, eyes steady, says, "You know I will."  
  

  3. **david/rush, rush bound to david (ver 3)**  
  
Emma is ashamed to say that she notices Rush drop first, buckling to the ground without a sound; she parries his opponent's axe when they try to take advantage of his state, waits for him to recover while her union clears out the immediate surroundings. Annoyingly, he remains unconscious, even as monsters start spawning across the battlefield, and Emma curses him under her breath as she drags his limp body back to where she last saw David's Division.  
  
This is how the battle ends: the other generals' squads are closing rank around Pagus' Squad; units are casting remedies on a collapsed figure, again and again and again; there are red and blue robes on the too-still body on the ground; grief is roaring in Emma's head and a body is dropping from her numb fingers.


	5. Soukyuu no Fafner (HCs)

Soushi associates touch with loss, with a need for comfort and support.

So when he sees families come together after a Festum attack, shouting and embracing, he understands: they are realizing the loss of something that was taken from him years (eternities) ago.

And when, in times of peace, he sees people link fingers and share kisses and hugs– he turns away.

\--

The first time it happens, Soushi and Kazuki are sitting by the seaside, watching the waves phase in and out of the shields. It isn’t a surprise that Kazuki starts talking, per se, since the other male’s been staring at him for a while now.

No, it’s the content that makes Soushi blink.

Kazuki starts talking about the torture the sea air is wreaking on the cafe’s fencing, the space in the kitchen that keeps growing every time one of the foreign pilots come in, the fact that he forgot to order cumin last time and Kazuki curry will be different while they wait for the order comes in and if Ono-san visits she’s sure to complain.

He talks so fervently that Soushi takes his hand to calm him down, and in response Kazuki offers him a grateful smile.

He keeps talking though, and Soushi closes his eyes and lets Kazuki’s voice wash over him.

\--

Kazuki sleeps like a corpse, Fumihiko notices when his son is very young. He drifts into a position and then remains there, breathing out tiny puffs of air until the morning. He’s peaceful that way, never fusses when you move him onto his back and slide a blanket over him. It’s almost eerie, and Fumihiko spends much of his son’s childhood making sure he is still breathing.

Kazuki starts having nightmares, after he pilots, and the thrashing is more terrifying than the stillness. He never talks about the nightmares when he wakes up.

When people thank him for being willing to sacrifice his son, he says it is only natural, being a leader. One must make sacrifices.

\--

The coffee shop AU where Kazuki is the barista who actually owns the shoppe, Maya is the manager who makes sure they don’t go under, and Soushi is the graduate student who just wants to have a quiet place to read. That would have been the end of it.

Except Kazuki has this habit, you see, of talking to people (especially his regulars), and Soushi has a bad habit of answering without thinking about it when he’s reading.

Snippet: 

Soushi looks up from his paper, scribbling the last of the integral onto the page. If he could just account for that last error in the curvature– his thoughts are cut off abruptly as he views a coffee that he most certainly Did Not Order sitting atop his binder. He turns the cup around, looking for a name to return it, and instead finds, scrawled, “Don’t forget to call to refill your medicine– even if the pharmacist does grump at you.”

He stares at the cup, looks up to see the dark haired barista fix his gaze determinedly at him and smile. Soushi swallows, and mourns the loss of his quiet space.

\--

Kazuki is a good cook; this has not changed since the day Soushi first saw him in a flight suit. What has changed after his return is this: Kazuki is trying to teach him how to cook more often than not these days.

It’s almost as if Kazuki believes him to be inept, he thinks, almost offended. When he voices his concern (completely rationally and not indignant at all) to Toumi, she smiles at him a bit wryly and tells him to ask Kazuki.

He does so, and Kazuki laughs at him. “You introduced me to your vending machine,” Soushi hears, and he can’t even muster up embarrassment amidst the bright sound.

\--

Kazuki loses most of his vision at the same time he loses Soushi, and it cores him with its abruptness. Everything slides into a blur, shadows upon his fading sight, and a part of him screams: 

_ yes, it’s gone, the world is gone _

He’s not sure if it says something, that he doesn’t want to see a world without Soushi in it, and when Toumi-sensei says that his sight’s gone, that they can’t fix it, he doesn’t try to hide his smile. Soushi doesn’t get to see the world anymore, so it’s only fair, he thinks. Kazuki listens to the thrumming of their crossing, the tiny string that connects them still, and when he closes his eyes he can almost imagine that Soushi is plucking the other end.

Kazuki lets himself fall only once. After that, he slips his fingers around bottles in the kitchen, touching and smelling and relearning his spices. He learns to navigate the stove, cooks curry, and burns himself taking it off the stove. He puts his arm under the sink, lets the water runs off of him, lets the water drip and slide into the dark, never to be seen again.

If he loses himself here, there will be no one to welcome Soushi home. 

\--

Toumi Chizuru hears about Minashiro Soushi’s return within minutes of the event, and within hours he and Kazuki are in her office. Close as ever, she thinks, and Soushi insists that she examines Kazuki’s eyes before submitting his body to her tests.

He wants to help the pilots, in whatever way this new body can; even if it means being dissected, Soushi says without pause. Kazuki’s lips tighten and she almost laughs, because he is so alive: he is more animated, more energetic than he has been since that dreadful return from the outside world.

She hides her smile by turning to the screen.

\--

At times, Kazuki hates Soushi because he places numbers and weight on people’s lives; he is detached, and expects them to move past grief like it is merely another enemy.

Later, he will recall these thoughts and be ashamed, because Soushi has always been on the paper thin boundary of belonging and duty; he alone bears the last moments of the pilots who shatter in battle and pushes them to survive in honor of the fallen.

(Even so, part of Kazuki still hates Soushi, because he knows that Soushi holds the weight of Kazuki’s life too preciously.)

\--

When Soushi moved into Alvis, the room is equipped with a bed and a desk. His father asks him what else he’d like in the room–

Soushi wants to say, a picture of mother.

Instead he says: a table and a couch.

\--

Soushi visits Tsubaki after every mission because he worries that she gets lonely, not having people see her. He knows what it’s like to live in the belly of Alvis, surrounded by mechanisms to ensure survival.

He talks to her more than not, talks to her even after she’s gone and the new core is like an echo of her, the vibration of a wave that has become so noisy that it is nearly unrecognizable.

He’ll love Orihime all the same, because she and he are life vests for one another in this moving sea: they are family.

That will have to be enough.

\--

It’s endlessly frustrating to Orihime, at times, that she looks so much like her mother. That some of the islanders call her Minashiro Tsubaki, like she is one in the same. She is not; she is the entity who has been brought forth by the effort and understanding of her mother and the Mir.

And these people, these foolish and wonderful people have shackled themselves to duty and honor, to protect humanity. A lofty goal for an island that is capable of defending itself only at the sacrifice of its children. Who raises children who are willing to die for their right to live.

How could Orihime not answer their wishes?

It is wartime, and there is no time for niceties, so Orihime does not linger on soft words and distance. It is easier to command them, where they will not question her because she is the core and her will is absolute. She sees beyond them, listens to the Mir and the Festum that seek to tear apart their protective bubble.

She watches the Mir and the cores bless them, these young pilots, and she lets Seri fall only because the Mir knows that this pilot is loved and Orihime will not lose her to such a senseless death. And if Orihime has a weakness, it surely is the fact that people look at her and respect her not for her own will, but because of her role and her mother.

She hugs Minashiro Soushi because he, too, is loved, but he is already gone and there is nothing she can do for him but let him use what remains of his existence for a hope that is yet to be understood.

How foolish humans are, Orihime thinks, and gently brushes Seri’s hair from her face.

\--

Soushi has nightmares, ones that make him scream in the night and wake up in a cold sweat, fearful of things that he can’t remember. He gets medication for it when it disturbs his sleep, but things get worse once he starts crossing with the Fafner pilots.

He isn’t sure what he prefers, the terror or the pain. It makes him hesitate over his medicine cabinet every night.

\--

Soushi starts living in Alvis when he’s young, learns the taste of cafeteria food as home. On his first birthday there, the cafeteria staff gives him a cupcake— he goes to share it with his father, who accepts the dessert and sends him away.

The cafeteria staff scolds him the next day for throwing away the cupcake, and he never gets another from them.

\--

This is not a secret: one day Soushi will fall in love, a reckless, beautiful love that makes him cast away his stoicism and strength. He will crumble beneath the emotion, and the one he loves will build him up again, until this time he will truly be untouchable.

This is (not) a secret: Kazuki hopes it will be him, and it is a hope so buried in friendship and longing that he may never truly see it for what it is.

This is a secret: Soushi has been in love for a long time, and he hides his shattered self, trying to rebuild because the one he loves is not ready (yet) and maybe never will be.

\--

This has never been a secret: Of all the people on the island, Toumi is the one who Soushi trusts to take care of Kazuki. Kazuki’s gentleness is buffered by her sincerity and bravery both, and his sacrificial nature balanced by her rationality. But beyond this, Soushi is glad Toumi exists: because beyond her care for Kazuki, beyond the ties that she pulls tight around their friendships– beyond all of this, he is glad she exists because her will to survive and protect has always been tempered by a smile and a genuine wish for a brighter future. She is a grounding force in their uncertain world, one true and bright.

This will always be a secret: Kazuki has nightmares that are not about the battles they’ve fought or the people they’ve lost. These are the terrors that creep on him in the middle of the day, benign in their approach but accompanied by piercing dread. They are always about Soushi, awkward and kind, falling apart and vanishing as he tries to protect them all. They are all the more frightening for the truth in them; Soushi could disappear at any moment, kept alive only by the curiosity of the Mir. On these days, Kazuki packs dinner for two before hoofing it to wherever Soushi is at the time. It never fails to make him smile, because he knows Soushi will try and try to figure out what the occasion is, and Kazuki just wants to tell him– you’re here. (But Soushi will never ask, and this secret will be one that Kazuki will hold close to him for the time he has left.)

\--

Soushi kisses Kazuki because it’s been lingering in their crossing for ages– and the feeling isn’t the same, not when there are bodies and breathing and slick heat. Kazuki bites Soushi’s bottom lip, and they can’t help but get absorbed in the kisses.

Sakura walks in on them kissing and makes a month’s salary from Kenji.

\--

A lthough Soushi doesn’t mind sitting quietly with Kazuki, he inevitably gets roped into things by the other islanders when they notice him (he doesn’t have quite the star draw that Kazuki does, thank goodness).

People stop intruding when Kazuki stares at them, not angrily or even anxiously; this is the stare of a sloth that has just found its perch and is daring you to tell it to move.

Soushi pretends not to notice.


	6. Soukyuu no Fafner (Yakuza AU snippets)

The yakuza AU where the Minashiro family and Makabe family are the dominant families in the Tatsumiyajima area and have kept the area safe for the past 100 years. Soushi and Kazuki were friends until fear of assassination caused their parents to separate them as children. They’ve resolved themselves as civil strangers, to see each other only over negotation tables.

But things change when a gang bearing gold sigils appear out of nowhere to murder the Minashiro family head, and Soushi is forced to take control of a chaotic situation until his sister Tsubaki is old enough to take over as the rightful heir. But with the Minashiro family being targeted by this mysterious gang, the only way he can get his family through this is by joining hands with the Makabe family. 

It’s pure business when Fumihiko asks for compensation for their assistance, and Soushi offers his hand in marriage as their initial compensation, showing the Makabe family how serious they are before negotiating a cede of territory. 

He doesn’t expect them to accept, nor their designated spouse to be the Makabe family heir.

##  **\--**

Kazuki raises a hand, and traces the the picture lightly. It’s an image of a wall, just off the side of the familiar walls of the Minashiro complex, a gold sigil spray painted into the grain of the wood. In the corner of the image is a group of people, and he lets his finger linger over single face. Kazuki can tell it’s him, even as a blur, and after lingering for a moment he pulls his eyes up to meet his father’s. 

“We’ll help them,” Makabe Fumihiko says, voice as gentle as it can only be when they’re alone. 

“Of course,” Kazuki replies, “whatever it takes.”

His father pauses, and Kazuki’s eyes narrow. 

A sigh, and then, “We’ve received their initial offer of compensation.”

Kazuki sits up straighter, because that response isn’t--

“They’ve started with the marriage of Minashiro Soushi to a family member of our choice.” Fumihiko eyes his son warily.

“We’ll take it,” Kazuki says, abrupt, chest tight. How desperate does Soushi have to be, to make that offer? He twists his fingers into the cloth of his dress pants, glaring down at the image now. “They don’t have time for us to debate over this.”

“And who,” Fumihiko says slowly, “would we have him wed?” His eyes are steady, and he hears the word before it ever leaves Kazuki’s mouth.

“Me.”

##  **\--**

Because Fumihiko is not blind and Kazuki is not subtle, he is not unsure when Soushi bows his head and offers an exorbitant compensation for their assistance. He presses a hand to the table, wonders what the Makabe line will do. Part of him had hoped that Kazuki would move past his childhood infatuation turned pining, turn his romantic ventures onto a female familiar with their lifestyle. He wonders if blood is so important, clicks his tongue.

Fumihiko realizes his mistake when Soushi stiffens, red spreading across his cheekbones and the tips of his ears-- and for all of his intelligence, this is still such a young boy filling shoes he wasn’t prepared for.

So Fumihiko says, “Yes, that will do.”

Soushi’s eyes dart up to Fumihiko’s face, relief worn on his features. A moment later wariness dances across his face, and Fumihiko could stop this here. He could marry Soushi to a branch daughter with no role, let him stay in the Minashiro household and limit Kazuki’s adoration with his own honor. He could separate the boys in that way, push them apart emotionally in addition to the physical separation they’ve been maintaining for all these years.

But he looks at the boy in front of him; he thinks of the one who will be sitting in the entrance of the Makabe complex when Fumihiko returns, whose mouth will be twisted and upset at the struggle his friend is going through.

There’s something to be said about compassion, Fumihiko thinks.

“Kazuki will be your partner,” Fumihiko decides aloud, and works to keep his lips from twitching into an indulgent smile at the look on Soushi’s face.

(He doesn’t quite manage it when he returns home, mentioning Kazuki’s new engagement to his son as he slides off his shoes. The sound Kazuki makes alone is one Fumihiko doesn’t think he’ll ever forget.)


	7. Soukyuu no Fafner (3sentence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 - SouKazu + gods

  1. **SouKazu, gods au**  
  
Soushi drifts in the ether, waits for his limbs to stop shaking with the echoes of human pain and agony; a hand slips through his hair, stroking through long strands and relieving pain with every pass.  
  
"You spoil the humans by taking their pain," Kazuki scolds the sleeping god softly, remembers the recent burning of Soushi's largest temples, "they won't ever thank you for it."  
  
Soushi-- wonderful Soushi of agony and suffering, of mourning and sacrifice-- turns his face into the other god's palm and mumbles, "Kazuki."


	8. Tales of Zestiria (3sentence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 - rose/dezel, through the shadow (through the dawn) au

  1. rose/dezel, [through the shadow (through the dawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663195) au  
  
Pestilence first meets him when she takes his sight, a quick drag of her dagger across his face. It's a favor, a balancing of her books, and she barely registers the knight until he _looks_ at her. A moment of watching his newly blind eyes track her movements, and then she grins: mortals can be so very interesting.


	9. Tokyo Ghoul (HCs)

Kaneki hears Hide’s voice sometimes when it’s quiet and he’s lingering on the edge of consciousness. It’s gentle, a murmuring of words he can barely make out, and he always falls asleep before he can try.

\--

Kaneki has thousands of text drafts saved to his phone, his half of a conversation he’s terrified to let Hide hear.

\--

I bet Hide is great at the surprise part– he lurks around corners and furniture until the perfect moment, and leaps when he’s least expected. But he’s actually kind of awkward at the cuddling itself, because his favorite grab has his cuddle partner’s arms up at an awkward angle and he doesn’t quite know how to relax against someone very well.

On the other hand, I bet Kaneki is awful at both the surprise part and being surprised, not because he doesn’t have the skills but because it’s a matter of personal space and safety and such. But he grew up with Hide and subsequently his cuddling skill is ranked highly– teddy bear ranking, even.

i just want them to have cuddles that are good and make them want to nap and be happy

\--

Sometimes I wonder, if, at those moments when Hide realized that Kaneki wasn’t going to respond, a part of him wanted to change the number of his phone. Maybe he was tired for a moment, tired and ready to accept that Kaneki was moving away from him; that if he kept receiving his texts and not responding, that it was his way of saying that he was done with Hide— his way of letting Hide down gently. And if Hide felt that way, if he was ready to drop his phone into a toilet, if he was ready to cut that tie, that his fingers would stop moving and a part of him would scream— because that wasn’t Kaneki, that wasn’t the way that Kaneki worked. If Kaneki wasn’t talking to him, there must have been something else; and Hide just had to figure it out. 

(But Hide will find himself there again, and sometimes his fingers will slip for a moment before tightening again.)

\--

In a world where everything else was changing, where people were sliding off masks to bare their vicious bites, where Kaneki was hurting and struggling, his saving grace was this:

In every way that mattered,  _ Hide stayed the same _ .

\--

Hide sleeps on his side, his arm tucked under him like a pillow. He doesn’t move much in his sleep, so different from his waking hours, and when he wakes, he has truly terrible bedhead.

Hide is a deep sleeper, so Kaneki doesn’t expect his friend to thank him for making sure his bedhead is symmetrical.

\--

Sometimes people wonder why Hide is friends with Kaneki, when they aren’t similar at all. Hide wonders whether they really know Kaneki at all, because he’s a snarky little guy with humor as heavy and dark as the history class he keeps missing.

Well, they’ll know him soon enough, whenever Kaneki decides to answer his phone or Hide finds him.

\--

Hide texts Kaneki every night before he goes to bed to let him know he’s still thinking of him. The texts never bounce back, so Kaneki is receiving them, and that’s enough most nights to push away the feeling of abandonment.

He stares at old texts sometimes, reading and reading and trying to figure out when it was that Kaneki stopped thinking he would listen.

\--

The Soulmate AU where the words engraved onto your skin at birth are the last words your soulmate will ever say to you.

And Kaneki’s words have always been so gentle, tucked into the curve of his right shoulder, that his mother kissed him and said, thank goodness, because it seemed that he wouldn’t suffer a painful love.

\---

Hide, on the other hand, had a splotch of black across his lower abdomen. He spent years as a kid disappointed that his soulmate’s last words were hidden from him, until one day he squinted at it just right and realized it said:

**Hide.**

It was kind of anticlimactic, all truth be told. But it was good to know, and after that, he only let his favorite people call him Hide.

There was no harm in stacking the deck a little, after all.


	10. Tokyo Ghoul (3sentence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 - hide(solo) vs centipede, ccg hide au

  1. **hide(solo) vs centipede, ccg hide au**  
  
In person, the Centipede is more subdued than Hide would have expected from the SS ghoul's file: his kagune stills when he sees Hide, and he barely makes a sound when Hide punches his quinque through the Centipede's chest. When Hide's momentum brings him against the ghoul's body, Hide flinches, prepared for the injury that always comes with close quarters ghoul combat; instead, Centipede cradles his face through the single eye hole of the kakuja mask.  
  
When the ghoul dissolves into sobbing, Hide draws his quinque out of the Centipede's chest and stabs forward again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a 3sentence fill for an AU, I'm still writing them! [Feel free to drop a request here!](https://twitter.com/happinessdeceit/status/1175396987530878980?s=20)!


End file.
